


imreallytiredthisdaysucks

by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive, smpearth - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Underage Drinking, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag
Summary: Wine tasted like shit. That's the one thing Travis knew. He wasn't a fan, it gave him headaches and tasted bitter. But when the corner store was out of all other alcohol sometimes you just have to settle with shit wine.or cooper buys shitty bottled wine from the corner store and him and travis cry-bond in a bathtub{this is platonic, u sluts, no shipping}
Relationships: Cscoop | Cooper & Traves | Travis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	imreallytiredthisdaysucks

Wine tasted like shit. That's the one thing Travis knew. He wasn't a fan, it gave him headaches and tasted bitter. But when the corner store was out of all other alcohol sometimes you just have to settle with shit wine.

Cooper, being the only one in the household that was old enough to buy alcohol, purchased it after everyone was complaining about stress. Something to wind down and sip while watching a movie or just chilling, maybe with dinner. Sure the gesture was nice but again, shit wine. Carson had been the one to come up with the name, uncreative but there was no other way to describe it. Tasted like cardboard despite being bottled wine and not boxed, you'd get a headache seemingly minutes after drinking it and it was so horrendously bitter it wasn't even worth the tipsy or drunken feelings.

Shit wine.

But sometimes when you're stuck in a house where only one person can buy alcohol you get a little desperate. All of Travis' brain cells told him drinking the shit wine was not worth it, the negatives outweighed the singular positive of drunkenness. Again, he was desperate though. Pouring himself a hefty glass of shit wine into a plastic solo cup-he did NOT want to do dishes-Travis sipped gingerly at the shit wine.

Still absolutely disgusting. He thought if he drank fast he could avoid the taste but no, shit wine was powerful. Bitter and nothing like the grapes the bottle promised on its label. Nevertheless, Travis took a seat at the kitchen counter both cup and bottle in hand. Swirling around the wine as he stared off into space, planning the night of headaches and drunkenness ahead of him.

At some point Cooper returned home from skating, joining Travis. They mumbled an exchange of greetings and the usual "how's your day?", giving half-interested answers. Cooper muttered something about the wine tasting like shit and Travis nodded in agreement, but the two still drank, edging away at the bottle that no one wanted.

As with all alcohol came the side effect of being drunk. The higher the alcohol intake the drunker you become, the more the world seemed less like shit and the more one would develop a taste for shit wine. Travis perhaps a mere thirty minutes after his first sip of shit wine, stopped caring about the shit taste, it took Cooper a bit longer. Conversation dulled as the two boys became bleary, words slurred and time a construct that didn't affect them.

"Fuck, dude," Cooper groaned, leaning his head onto the table, cheek squishing against the countertop as he peered up at Travis. "I have the biggest headache RN."

Normally, it bugged Travis that he spoke in acronyms, but at the moment his brain was slush and he didn't even pick up on it. Travis didn't speak, he was a quiet drunk, for the most part, just mimicking Cooper and with his eyes wide trying to take everything in. But the headache pounding behind his eyes was making it difficult, it was going to the point of making his teeth ache.

"Same," he mumbled seemingly minutes later, but really it was a delayed few seconds.

"Did Carson pick up Tylenol or something? Ugh."

Cooper hauled himself up from his seat, Travis watching him leave for a few seconds before rattling the chairs around trying to stand up and follow. Both cup and bottle in hand, Travis wobbled a few moments before taking large swaying steps behind Cooper. His vision a little shaky not from wine but he just stood up too fast.

"Cooper, wait, my head hurts too," Travis whined, shuffling and leaning against the hall walls for support.

Cooper did not wait, instead turned towards the bathroom to root through the cupboards for Tylenol. Travis wobbled behind, crouching down on the master bathroom floor, cradling the wine and solo cup as if it were something precious. The floor swayed beneath him and Travis didn't want to fall, his drunken brain deciding it'd be best to just sit.

"Travis, what the fuck?" Cooper chuckled, watching the entire floor pity party happen.

"Hurts..." Travis whined.

"Don't sit on the floor," he reached a hand down to help him stand up but Travis didn't take it.

"Don't want your help, just medicine."

"Whatever."

Travis tuned Cooper out, still crouched on the floor cradling the bottle as if his life depended on it. Eventually (about thirty seconds), he was bored of his little pity party and stood up, climbing straight into the bathtub. His reasoning? Bed. A long space to lie in while Cooper found meds. Curling up into the master bathtub, Travis put the bottle on the surrounding tub ledge before resuming sipping away at his current cup of shit wine.

His head hurt, vision a little blurry as he tried to focus on Cooper, but his pounding headache made that difficult. His eyes hurt and his jaw ached and clenching his teeth only created a new pain that formed a shitty distraction. Maybe he made a bad decision, maybe Tylenol would help. Travis tried to weight his pros and cons but thinking hurt too.

"Travis, I found some-- Travis? What the hell are you doing?" Cooper crossed his arms like some disappointed soccer mom.

"Layin'."

"Uh-huh..." Cooper studied him. "Maybe you should stop drinking?"

"No, fuck off, 'm fine!" Travis became defensive, curling tighter into himself.

Cooper stepped forward, watching as Travis glared at him before downing the shit wine so Cooper couldn't get the chance to wrestle it from his grip. He swiped at the bottle to grab that too, clinking loudly against the rim of the tub before he clutched it to his chest. Cooper just sighed, unsure how to deal with the mess that was Travis.

"Maybe you should get to bed then. Lemme help you out of the tub," Cooper offered.

"No, fuck off! I'm having a good time! You get in the tub!"

"I'm not getting in the tub."

"Get in the tub, Cooper."

"No."

"Get in the tub, motherfucker!" Travis wasn't one for unneeded vulgarity but his brain was not filtering any of the words he was saying.

Cooper decided it would lead to nowhere if he kept arguing so he climbed into the bathtub, solo cup and Tylenol in hand. At least Travis looked pleased, uncurling and sitting upright, eagerly reaching for the pills. Dropping two in his hand, Cooper kept the other two for himself and swallowed them with the shit wine. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Travis drinking straight from the bottle.

"Travis, that's fucking disgusting," Cooper pried the wine from his hands.

Travis opened his mouth to defend himself but closed it immediately after. Yeah, it was kinda gross... But he didn't want Cooper to take it away! He whined and made grabby hands towards the bottle, Cooper ignored him and wiped off the rim with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Here, you can have the rest after I pour myself some," Cooper compromised.

Travis nodded, vigorously, watching eagerly as the wine depleted from the bottle. Sure, it was shit wine but at this point, Travis was just here to get wasted. Being the greedy boy he was, Travis jerked the bottle back as soon as Cooper even made the slightest gesture to return it.

At this moment, Cooper grasped a hold of his current situation. Travis was the taller of the two, his legs caging Cooper's as they sat across from each other. It wasn't that Cooper was particularly tiny, but compared to all his friends he was quite short. Travis' legs had to be bent slightly to fit properly, Cooper was thankful for his shorter stature for once as he could comfortably sit. What a strange situation... Not that either would remember by morning as the wine had already begun to blur their thoughts.

"Why are we in here?" Cooper asked.

"Because!" is all Travis responded with, taking a swig of shit wine before continuing, "Bonding time!"

"You're ridiculous," Cooper retorted, giving a soft airy laugh that was more like a quick exhale.

"You're ridiculous," Travis replied as if it was a deep cutting insult.

"We're both ridiculous," he concluded before allowing it that chance to continue.

"Okay, nevermind that, it's bonding time!" Travis was quick to change the subject, "Let's talk about life and shit! Like in movies!"

Cooper didn't know what kinda movies Travis was watching but he had never seen anything like this scene in any movie ever. Shrugging, he gave in, asking for a topic to discuss. Travis asked him about high school stories, which developed into dumb stories from when they were younger to school crushes, awkward dates and embarrassing kiss stories. The two were exposing every shitty and embarrassing life story to each other without a second thought.

"You haven't had a girlfriend either, have you?"

"No..." Travis huffed, " 's not my fault though... I grew up in bumblefuck nowhere, like hell I dated anyone there. Kissed a girl at a school dance once, we were fifteen. Worst experience ever."

"How come?"

"She didn't even like me, she did it on a dare."

"Damn, that sucks ass."

Travis grumbled something incoherent to himself, conversation dwindled to silence for a while. But it wasn't long until Travis perked up again, asking for more stupid stories, this time stories dwindled from funny to sad and stressful. Cooper whined about how difficult college was and how much he hated all the rich kids using their parents' money to get in and not caring about the education. It's not like Travis could relate since he wasn't in college but he still listened intently to his friend.

"-it's not fucking fair, college is hard and I fucking hate it," Cooper sniffed, his eyes watery as he summed up his rant.

Normally he was good with his alcohol but he had become shit-faced from the shit wine, entering a series of mood swings and extreme sensitivity. Cooper wiped away tears with the back of his hand before running that hand through his hair.

"Sometimes I just wanna cry about it, y'know?" Cooper sipped at the wine in an attempt to hide tears.

"Yeah," Travis nodded, becoming quiet in his own mood swings. "Being an adult is stressful, but at least we have each other and Carson and also Noah." His brain a jumbled mess, unable to form words into proper sentences.

Travis had returned to his original bathtub position of being curled up with his shit wine bottle, cuddled into it as if it were some anime body pillow. Cooper had taken over most of the tub space, arms hanging over the rim, cup tilted and sloshing shit wine on the floor. Neither noticed or cared, absorbed in crying about life.

"God, sometimes it's nice to just sit and talk," Cooper sighed. "We should do this again, not in a bathtub and with better alcohol."

"Yeah... I wanna try vodka next time."

"That shit tastes bad."

"But the experience is what matters," Travis slurred in a whiny tone.

"That's valid."

Drunkenness leaving both boys in comfortable silence, completely out of their minds and uncaring. Neither wanted to move, perhaps they could easily fall asleep there, but they had morals. Eventually, they'd haul themselves out of the tub and into beds... perhaps hopefully a better word... With sudden jostling of the door, both jumped. Carson had broken into their little drunken sanctuary. First spotting Cooper, Carson was taken aback, shouting an apology before slamming the door shut. Only he opened it moments later realizing Cooper was clothed and not taking a bath.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Carson asked, unable to think of any situation ever that could lead to this.

"Drinkin'," Cooper answered plainly.

"Uh-huh..." Carson was glad he didn't drink if it meant he might end up like this.

"Carson, get in the tub! We can make room!" Travis exclaimed.

"I think I'll pass."

"Caaaarsoonn," Travis whined.

"Traavisss," he mocked.

Travis huffed, turning his head away from him in an act of protest. Not a very good one as he didn't get his way in the slightest. Giving one final input to the situation, Carson turned to leave,

"Uh, just remember to drink water."

"Maybe if you brought us some?" Cooper asked, eyebrows raised with a hopeful expression.

Sighing, Carson muttered, "be right back" and exited the bathroom. Cooper smiled, celebrating a small victory and turning to Travis for some form of validation... except he didn't receive any. Travis was pouting to himself, far more worried about a bathtub party than the looming threat of tomorrow's hangovers. It wasn't long until Carson returned with bottled water, throwing it into the tub without hesitation or care for his friends' wellbeings. Surely, it put an ending to Travis' pouting, jolting him out of his own world as he yelled at Carson.

"You could've killed me!" Travis accused.

"Just catch it, you over dramatic bitch," Cooper said, having easily caught the bottle.

Travis grumbled something underneath his breath.

"Don't fall asleep in there," Carson chimed before leaving the two absolute messes of human beings.

He could faintly hear them call back that they wouldn't from behind the closed door. Carson knew on all levels that that was most likely a lie, they would probably forget within a matter of minutes and pass out after slurring sentences together until it became nonsense.

And he was right.

Later in the night, he and Noah returned to the bathroom to see both boys passed out and squished awkwardly into the tub together. Cooper's solo cup tipped and spilling wine onto the floor, Travis' bottle left empty and still cuddled into his chest, both water bottles had a few sips taken out of them. A mess.

"Maybe we should get them a blanket?" Noah suggested.

Carson nodded, crouching down to pick up the discarded bottles and cup, Noah leaving to fetch a blanket. Tossing everything into the trash, he moved to wipe up the wine spills with paper towel, just cleaning a bit to hopefully not make tomorrow so miserable for them. Carefully, he pried the wine bottle from Travis' fingers and took it to the kitchen. When he had returned, Noah was gently 'tucking them in' with some random blanket.

"That's good enough," Noah stepped back, satisfied. "Also, if they're sick as fuck tomorrow you're doing the dishes."

"What?! No!" Carson struggled to form words to defend himself. "That's not fair! Cooper is supposed to do them!"

"Shut up before you wake them. This is payback for you not doing the dishes any other time."

Carson was unable to come back with anything, Noah was right. He sighed in defeat before bidding Noah goodnight and heading to his own bedroom. Tomorrow he'd have to do the dishes.


End file.
